Avorriment
by HelenCat036
Summary: Phoenix Wright està avorrit i no té ni idea de què fer avui. És dissabte, no hi ha clients, ni casos, res. Què va a feer? Bé…Una certa médium té una idea…Rated T per implicacions sexuals y escenes lemon.


**Aquesta és una traducció del fic Boredom de l'autor RockMusicFan80 **

**Espero que us agradi:)**

**¡ABANS DE LLEGIR!**

**Lo que està escrit en cursiva és el que pensen els personatges **

Phoenix Wright està avorit i no té idea del què fer avui. És dissabte, no hi ha clients, ni casos, res. Què va a fer? Bé…Una certa médium té una idea…

**Avorriment**

Hora: 6:00 p.m. Data: 5 de septembre

Lloc: Bufete Wright & Co. Law

Phoenix va fer un cop d'ull als Canals de televisió tratant de cercar cualque cosa per veure, no va poder trobar res. Normalment, es suposa que els dissabtes són per a divertir-se.

_És una bonica tarda y encara no puc encontrar res per fer…_

Després de 5 minuts de mirar canals de televisió, es va posar un partit de baseball dels Dodgers contra els Giants.

_Ugh, ni tan sols m'agrada el baseball._ _Oh bé…no massa, puc—_

"¡NICK!" —el gridà una veu a l'orella.

"¡GYYYAHHH!" —gridà Phoenix saltant del sofà. Suspirà aferrant-se al pit, va veure a la seva asistent, Maya Fey, somrient.

"¡Maya!" —la va reganyar Phoenix molest— "Què era això!"

"Deixa de fer el mandrós!" —exclamà Maya.

_Argh…Sé que no hi ha res per fer, però no havies de gridar-me a l'orella…_

"Ayyy…ja m'aixeco, ja m'aixeco." —va respondre Phoenix mandrosament— "Què és el que tens planejat?"

"Bé…"—va dir Maya— "no ho sé."

_¡QUÉ! Em crides a l'orella, gairabé em dóna un atac al cor, i ho has fet per es! _

"Ets pot saber Maya!" —exclamà Phoenix molest— "Tot això i no tens res planejat?"

"Bé…" —va respondre Maya, perduda en el seus pensamients— "dòna'm un minut, pensaré en qualsevol cosa."

Després de pensar durant un minut, els ulls de Maya es varen encendre.

"Ja sé!" —va dir Maya.— "Tinguem una cita!"

La resposta el va enxampar amb la guàrdia baixada.

"Q-Què!" —quequejà Phoenix.

"Vinga Nick!" —va dir Maya— "Tu i jo sortirem junts, verem pel·lícules, menjarem en qualsevol lloc, i potser més!"

_M-Més! Què vol dir amb _'_més'?_

"Errr…" — quequejà Phoenix.

"Què?" —Maya va fer una ganyota— "No t'agrado?"

_No es que no m'agradis…Només és que això no porta a qualsevol lloc!_

"No es que no m'agradis Maya…" —començà Phoenix— "ets molt maca i amable, només és que—"

"Awwww Nick…això es tan dolç …" —murmurà Maya— "Bé calma't! Anem!"

"A-Ara!" — quequejà Phoenix— "E-Espera! No hauriem primer de planejar la sortida?"

"Nosaltres!" —cridà Maya, corrient cap a la seva habitació— "Vinga, vaig a vestir-me! Tu eligeixes el lloc!"

_Jo eligeixo el lloc! Això és molt sobtat! _

Ràpidament, va cridar per telèfon a n' Edgeworth.

"Wright?" —va respondre Miles Edgeworth— "Sí, qué passa?"

"Necesit ajuda!" —gridà Phoenix desesperadament— "Maya va decidir preguntar-me per anar avui a una una cita! I ha sigut molt sobtat!"

Edgeworth va riure.

"NO ÉS DIVERTIT!" —replicà Phoenix molest— "On puc trovar un bon lloc en pocs minuts?"

"Calma't Wright." —va dir Edgeworth— "Por què no vas a l'Hotel Gatewater? Tenen un bon buffet."

"Oh! És veritat" —va dir Phoenix— "És un bon lloc! Gràcies!"

"Ya ho crec." —replicà Edgeworth y penjà.

"Gatewater…" —va dir Phoenix para sí mateix— "Espero que Maya no tingui una idea equivocada…"

Poc després de fer unes poques trucades, Phoenix ja tenía una reserva per a dos persones a l'Hotel Gatewater. Després de vestir-se amb el seu su casual vestit masculí blau, esperà a Maya.

_Bé…després de tot hem estat junts…Nosaltres hem arribat a ser molt propers…Ella està aquí i jo estaré sempre allí per a ella._

_Espero que Nick no hagi alucinat amb mi._

"Oh Nick…"—va dir Maya per a la seva reflexió— "Tu has estat allí per mi…" 

Els records començaren a rondar per la seva ment. Quan va morir la seva germana, també quan va ser acusada de l'assassinat del doctor Grey…i quan Dahlia estava a punt de matar-la…Phoenix sempre va estar allí, i la salvà de tot…

Tots aquells records van ser bonics per ella…i cada vegada volía ser més propera al seu amic advocat.

"Nick…"—va dir Maya— "espero poder dir-te com em sent realment…"

"Maya!" —exclamà Phoenix— "Ja estàs llesta?"

"Gairabé estic Nick!" —va dir Maya— "Sigues pacient!"

_Em diu que sigui pacient, huh?_

De seguida, podía escoltar el seus passos, es girà i es quedà bocabadat. Maya portava un vestit vermell brillant. Al llarg del vestit, portava uns dissenys deurats que cobrien la part davant. Phoenix mirà cap abaix, ella portaba tacons. 

_Tacons? On els has conseguit? _

"Mia me'ls va donar fa un any," —va dir Maya— "em va dir que quan tingues nuvi i sortís en un cita, els portara, és fantàstic."

_Mia? De veritat? Vaig haver d'haver-ho sabut, fins i tot llavors… _

"Bé, és hora d'anar-nos!" —va dir Phoenix extenguent el seu braç— "Tinc una reserva a l'Hotel Gatewater."

"Gatewater? Wow!" —exclamà Maya emocionada— "És fantástic!"

Phoenix va riure— "Bé era lo millor que podía fer després de que em demanesis de sobta…"

Maya inclinà el cap— "Ho sent per ser tant sobtada, Nick…"

Phoenix aixecà l'ánim de Maya— "No et preocupis, estic content."

Els ulls de Maya brillavan— "Gràcias Nick!" —va dir contenta.

Abandonaren l'oficina y caminaren cap l' hotel, estava en crear el carrer, el cotxe no era necesari.

Hora: 7:00 p.m. Data: 5 de septembre

Lloc: Hotel Gatewater

Varen ser acompanyats al seus seients, miraren al voltant de l'hotel.

"Ha passat molt de temps des de llavors…" —va dir Phoenix.

"Sí…" —va dir Maya.

_Oh merda! Quina mala memoria! No vaig d'haver portar-la!_

Ràpidament Phoenix canvià de tema.

"Maya…" —començà Phoenix.

"Sí Nick?" —preguntà Maya mirant-lo.

"Què et va fer demanar-me sobtadament tenir una cita?" —preguntà Phoenix curios.

"Bé…" —Maya es va regirar en el seu seient— "tu has sigut el meu amic més proper…i vaig pensar que no era suficient amb ser amics…"

"No era suficient?" —preguntà Phoenix.

"Noi, quina gana que tinc! Vaig anar a agafar un plat! " —es cobrí ràpidament Maya.

"Ah! Sí…jo també tinc gana…" —va dir Phoenix escéptic.

Maya s'aixecà ràpidament i va caminar fins la taula del bufet.

_Què tratava de dir-me? Potser ella sent qualque cosa per mi?_

_Merda!_ _He estat tan a prop! Però m'acobardí…ho intentaré una altra vegada més tard…_

Ells teníen el seu menjar i s'aseguren a la seva taula. No parlaren molt després d'allò, acabaren el menjar bastant ràpid.

No obstant això, mentres menjaven, Phoenix va noatr que les cames Maya y les seves estavan molt a prop…

"M-Maya…" —començà Phoenix.

"Nick?" —preguntà Maya.

_Deixa els nervis Phoenix! Digues-li com et sents…_

_Vinga Maya! Digues-li…Digues-li…_

"només volía dir-te…" —va dir Phoenix— "que tu ets la meva amiga més propera…i sense tu…jo no se on…"

Els ulls de Maya començaren a plorar.

"Nick…" —començà Maya— "m'has salvat incontables vegades, donant-me la vida quan gairabé me l'arrabassen, sempre has estat allí per mi…Gràcies Nick. "

Mentres deía això, Maya va moure la seva mà sobre la cuixa esquerra de Phoenix i el va massatgear.

Una esgarrifança de plaer va recorrer el cos de Phoenix.

"Maya," —gemegà Phoenix— "només volía dir-te…"

"Phoenix…" —va respondre Maya— "sempre he volgut dir-te que…"

"T'estim" —van dir al mateix temps.

_Això és veritat…Ella sent lo mateix que jo…_

_Ohhhh Nick! Ell m'estima!_

Sobtadament va venir el compte.

"El seu compte, senyor." —va dir el cambrer.

_Malaida sigui, no arruinis el moment!_

El total van ser fueron 220$. Normalment, Phoenix es derrumbaría, perè ell no podía sentir-se així ahora. Ràpidament pagà, s'aixecà i va estendre la seva mà a Maya.

"Anem…" —va dir Phoenix— "anem-nos-en d'aquí."

Maya va agafar la seva mà ansiosa i se'n varen anar.

A fora, les llums l'Hotel Gatewater brillavan en la nit, començaren a caminar de tornada al bufete d'advocats quan Maya es va aturar.

"Maya?" —preguntà Phoenix.

"Nick," —va dir Maya— "ens acabam de confesar l'un amb l'altre, i encara no ens em fet un petó! Això és tot!"

"B-Bé," —començà Phoenix— "vaig pensar que encara no hauriem de fer-lo en públic…"

"Per qué?" —preguntà Maya molesta— "T'avergonieixes de mi, Nick?"

"No!" —exclamà Phoenix— "Només vull que el nostre primer petó sigui especial."

Maya es va calmar.

"Ohhh" —va entendre Maya— "Bé, potser a la habitació?"

"Maya!" —la va reganyar Phoenix— "Quina mena de parlar es aquesta! Nosaltres només…"

No va poder acabar la frse perquè els seus llavis estavan sigut besants, Phoenix es va sorprendre. De seguida el petó es va fer més profunt i més emotiu.

Després de 5 minuts, varen acabar de besar-se.

"Ho se…" —començà Maya— "era massa prop per mi …Però no ho negaràs! Tu també estaves pensant lo mateix!"

"Què? Què estàs pensant?" —preguntà Phoenix perplex.

"M'estaves despujant amb els ulls!" —va respondre Maya bromejant.

"Yo-Yo no ho feía!" —va respondre ràpidament Phoenix.

"Sí ho feíes!"

"No!"

"Sí!"

"No!"

"Admet-ho, en desitges!"

"No!"

"Fes-ho!"

"No!"

"Ara!" —va respondre Maya— "M'estaves despujant amb el ulls! Penses que soc sexy!"

"Para!" —va respondre Phoenix posant-se vermell.

"Estàs vermell!" —exclamà Maya emocionada— "TENÍA RAÓ!"

"H-Hey!" —quequejà Phoenix— "Penses que estava fantasejant! Tu ho has mencionat! Probablement ara estaràs imaginant que ho estàs fent amb mi!"

Ara Maya es posà a la defensiva.

"A-Aquesta és bona!" —quequejà Maya— "¡P-Per qué fantasejaría yo sobre això!"

"Estàs quequejant!" —grida victorios Phoenix— "Ara qui té la raó!"

Maya el va agafar de la camisa.

"Ah sí?" —va dir Maya, acercant la seva cara lentament a la de Phoenix— "Llavors veguem si pots fer-me gridar!"

"Q-Què!" —quequejà Phoenix— "Em vols dir que…!"

"Tu i jo. Habitació." —va dir Maya seductorament— "Veguem si pots fer-rme gridar."

"¡Q-Q-QUÈ!" —gridà Phoenix— "Em vols dir que folli amb tu!"

Maya curvà una somriure.

**Nota de la traductora:**** Estàn llestes la vostra perversa imaginació? Ara comença lo fort! :D**

Hora: 9:10 p.m. Data: 5 de septembre

Lloc: Bufete Wright & Co.

"Oh…Oh…OH DÈU!" —panteixà Maya.

"Et rendeixes, Maya?" —va somriure Phoenix.

"NO!" —gridà Maya— "Ni tan sols estàs a prop d'acabar amb mi! Vas a necesitar més que això per a librar-te de mi!"

_Ohhh…Ell ja em té._

"El que tu diguis, Maya." —el somriure de Phoenix es va fer més ampli. De sobta aumentà el ritme.

"¡Ohhh…Ahh!" —gemegà Maya.

_¡No perdis…Fes que ell acabi primer…!_

_No vaig pensar que això arribaría així de lluny…Està bé això? Competir a ver quin acaba primer?_

Abans de que pogués acabar el seu pensament, Maya es va rendir.

_No…No! No acabis…però es sent tan bé! ¡Tan…fort…Tan…tentador…És massa!_

"AHHHHHHHH!"—Maya no podía seguir, gridà extremadament fort i acabà, va colapsar al llit i Phoenix va caure al costat d'ella.

Maya es va girar cap a Phoenix— "Ok…Tu guanyes."

Quan ella va veure la seva reacció, es va sentir confusa.

_Per qué no està feliç? Ha jugat amb mi como ha volgut…No hauría de sentir-se orgullós?_

"Maya…" —començá Phoenix.

"Sí, Nick?"—preguntà Maya.

"Ho sient." —va respondre Phoenix— "Et vaig temptar tenté per a que competíssim! L'amor no és una competència, es amor! Només hem d'estra junts i cuidar l'un de l'altre."

Maya va sacsejar el cap.

"Tens raón sobre l'amor, Nick." —va dir Maya— "Però tu no em vares temptar. Recordes? Et vaig acusar de que m'estaves despujant amb els ulls y començà tot això. A més, no crec que m'haguis de despujar amb els teus ulls mai més… —acabà coquetament."

Phoenix gemegà— "Ets dolenta, Maya…D'on has tret això? Estic bastant segur de que Mia no era així."

"Bé, són anys de mirar-te convertit en una fantasia," —va riure Maya— "la resta ho vaig aprendre pel meu compte."

_Wow…Va d'haver de pensar molt en mi…despujat…Ugh…Mai ho vaig imaginar._

"Bé em sent honrant, Maya." —va somriure Phoenix— "I…gràcies per estar aquí."

"No, Nick…Gràcies a tu," —va dir Maya— "vares salvar mi vida i la dels altres, de manera desinteresada. T'estim molt, per favor canviïs…Nick."

"Sempre estaré amb tu, ara i sempre."

Els ulls de Maya ploraven de nou, els seus llavis es varen trovar en un altre petó, un verdader i apasionat petó.

**Cort però intens eh ;) **

**Posiblement la traducció no sea molt bona pero és que havía algunes parts que no savía com traduir-les :P Algunes les he omès (no tenien cap relevancia en l'argumento, tranquils) y les altres les he tret según el context, també perdoneu les meves errades amb el català. **

**Seguiré traduint més fics tant en castellà com en català, així que ens veguem en el pròxim i espero els vostres reviews ;)**


End file.
